I Love You, And Only You
by All Things Italian
Summary: "Listen closely to my words," Gilbert began, "I don't love him, I don't love her! I love you, Feliciano Vargas!"


A/N: Hiya guys! Dmitrii here! Anyways, I know what you're all thinking: WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN UPDATING ON I'M DEAD, BUT FEEL WARM?

Well, at some point I was in Russia, became friends with a chicken, and as soon as I got home, my internet doesn't work anymore! :I But now my internet is working again(It's been working for awhile now, just been a little lazy lately~)! I wrote, like, a few more chapters to I'm Dead, But Feel Warm!

Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut, they're all in my mom's laptop, which isn't working ._.

Sad story of my life, huh? But atleast I wrote this little fic for you guys! To tend to your PruIta needs~ Hope you all enjoy it!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HETALIA, THE GREAT HIMARUYA DOES. IF I DID OWN IT, EVERYONE WOULD SHOW LOVE TO ITALY...EVERYONE.**

Pairing(s): PrussiaxItaly; PruIta

Rated: T, for Prussia's potty-mouth.

Summary: "Listen closely to my words," Gilbert began, "I don't love _him_, I don't love _her_! I love _you_, Feliciano Vargas!"

* * *

Feliciano rested his cheek against his wooden desk. Papers were scattered everywhere, and the Italian had a smile planted on his face. But tears seemed to be flowing from his eyes, soaking through the sheets of paper that were under his head. Feliciano was sad, extremely sad, but he couldn't show others he was. He had to be happy.

It all started when it was the end of a meeting and Feliciano decided to wait outside of the room for his best friend, Prussia! He and Gilbert had been hanging out a lot lately, and the older German was real good company. They would wait for the other outside of the meeting room, then head out to go eat together. But today, Feliciano got something special for his friend! A painting that took him weeks to finish. He really couldn't wait for him to see it.

When the brunette was waiting for Gilbert outside the meeting room, he decided to peek inside to see what the older was doing. Looking through a crack in the door, Feliciano saw something he wished he didn't see.

There, in the middle of the meeting room, was Prussia _kissing _Canada.

Backing away with wide eyes, Feliciano dropped the painting in his hands, rushing out of the building.

His bottom lip trembled and tears just suddenly blurred his vision. Shouldn't he be happy Gilbert found someone special in his life? Why is he crying? The Italian and German were friends. Best friends. Best friends should be happy if the other has found someone to hold and kiss.

But...Why? Why isn't Feliciano happy about this?

It's been about a month since Feliciano saw Gilbert and Matthew kissing in the meeting room. After that day, he heard the news that the two were now dating. Couple weeks after, he heard they broke up, and Gilbert was now dating Elizaveta. Weeks after that, he heard Gilbert was single...But he also heard that he had an interest in the older Italian, Lovino.

Eversince Feliciano saw that scene in the meeting room, and heard all this news, he stayed in his house this whole week. He didn't go to a meeting, claiming he was sick.

And that's the story to why the Italian was sobbing with a smile on his desk. Because his friend has found romance with others, seeming not to care about Feliciano at all.

When now, the smaller clearly understands why he's grown so attached to Gilbert, because he's practically _in love _with him...He could never admit that though. Gilbert didn't seem to love him, so why did Feliciano love him anyways?

"You would not believe your eyes, if ten million fireflies, lit up the world as I fell asleep..." Feliciano sung quietly against the desk, his fingers lightly tapping against his knees.

"Gilbert sung that to me. Did you know that? He really did. It's a beautiful song, don't you think so?" The Italian asked no one. He looked at nothing. His eyes dark and lifeless. Who knows how long he's going to be like this; because now, Feliciano is starting to enjoy just sitting. Eating small meals. Talking to no one. Sleeping for just an hour...

He doesn't mind doing this everyday.

"I wonder if Gilbert is with Lovino right now? Do you think they are? I think they are. I bet they're having a lot of fun. I like having fun too-"

"FELICIANO VARGAS!"

The door bursted open, and there was a thud as it hit the wall. Feliciano didn't even move from his spot. Just kept staring out into the distance, not even recognizing the voice that shouted his name. To say the truth, he didn't really care, and he knew the one standing in the doorway didn't care about him either.

Feliciano covered his eyes with his arm to shield himself from the light that found its way inside his home, only to have someone clutch onto his wrist, pulling on it roughly to make the Italian stand on his two feet.

Now this shocked him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING? SKIPPING CONFERENCES, YOU HAVEN'T EVEN LEFT YOUR OWN DAMN HOUSE!"

Those words were shouted at Feliciano's face, by none other than Gilbert Beilschmidt. The one he was so madly and deeply in love with...

The one he really didn't want to see anymore.

"P-Prussia..."

"Don't 'Prussia' me! Feliciano, don't you get it? I was worrying about you this whole damn time! You could've been dead for all I know!" The white haired man let go of the other's wrist, placing a tight hold on his shoulders instead.

Looking at Gilbert angry at him like this scared Feliciano. His lower lip trembled as more tears spilled from his eyes, he lifted up his arms to shield his face away from the older.

Gilbert was shocked as the other did this, frowning a bit in sadness. Grabbing both of Feliciano's wrists, he pushed them away to look closely at him.

"Feliciano, I...I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell at you like that-"

"Yes you did!"

Now Gilbert was _really _shocked at Feliciano. To see him in this state hurt, but to have him say that to Gilbert while in this state? It was a stab in the heart.

"Y-You...You hate me, don't you? I bet you don't even want to be my friend anymore. You don't want to be around me, you don't want to hear me talk, you don't want to see me...You don't want anything to do with me," There were sobs heard as the Italian looked down at his feet, "I-I can't believe I've never noticed before that I was in love with you. In fact, I can't believe I'm in love with _you_. _You, you, you_."

"Feliciano-"

Said man went on with his words, "I can't _believe _I'm in love with _you_! How can I be in love with you? How can I be in love with someone I know will never love me back? _HOW!_ I'm so stupid! I should have never had these feelings in the first place!"

Gilbert felt as if his whole world shattered around him, shards cutting at his flesh. Feliciano loved him? How could he not notice this before? The albino always told himself that Feliciano only thought of him as a friend. Because, to say the truth...

He loves Feliciano as well.

But feared _he, _the beautiful one in front of him, wouldn't love him back.

"That way," Feliciano watched as his tears hit the floor, "That way we could still be friends, a-and you wouldn't hate me...I'd watch you go out and kiss and hug those boys and girls you go out with, and I'll just stand behind you like a dog that doesn't know whether to sit there or run away-"

"Feliciano, I-"

"-And then when you break-up with someone, you call me and we talk about it. Then once you hang-up, I'll start crying. Crying because I'm stupid to love a friend. Crying because I know I could never be loved back. Crying because the pain in my chest is hurting me real bad..."

"F-Feliciano-"

"But for you, I'll smile. Because...Because you find people to be with. I should be happy about that, right? You're my friend. Friends should be happy about that kind of stu-MMPH!"

In that moment, Gilbert grabbed the smaller's wrist, pulling him against his German body. With his free hand, he wrapped it around Feliciano's waist. He then leaned in close, and locked lips with him.

It felt so good, so beautiful, to be kissing Feliciano! It was like a dream come true! His lips so soft and his body felt so fragile. Gilbert didn't understand why he never told the Italian how he felt, why he dated all these other people...

He only really dated them to get his mind off the fact that he could never have Feliciano.

Oh but now? Now he has Feliciano. And he's not letting him go.

Pulling away from the kiss, the German looked at the other as serious as he could, forcing himself not to chuckle when he saw the tint of red on the other's cheeks. How cute, he was blushing at just a kiss!

"P-Prussia, I-I don't understand..." Feliciano started, before darting his eyes away from the taller shyly.

"Listen closely to my words," Gilbert began, "I don't love _him_, I don't love _her_! I love _you_, Feliciano Vargas!"

Feliciano's eyes widen at Gilbert's words. He loved him? Gilbert Beilschmidt _loves _him? Does this mean, his love for Gilbert, isn't just some onesided crush?

Placing a finger under the Italian's chin, the German tipped it upwards so they could lock eyes.

"I-I...I love you, Feliciano. I really do. I love you so much, that, I thought...You would never love me. That's why I've dated so many; to get my mind off you, because I knew I could never have you." The red eyed man wrapped both his arms around the other's shoulders into a hug.

"But, now I know you _did _love me. And, I want to know...Do you...Do you still love me, Feliciano Vargas?" Looking around, Gilbert blinked rapidly to stop tears from spilling in case he got rejected.

"Of course I do!"

_Of course he does?_

_So...  
_

_That means..._

"I will always love Gilbert, and I want Gilbert to always love me. Will he?" Feliciano nuzzled softly against the other's white neck.

"Ah," Gilbert blushed at Feliciano nuzzling him, before coughing and smiling softly, "Of course I'll always love you."

Grinning, as if it were for the first time in years, Feliciano wrapped his arms tightly around Gilbert. "Really? Yay! Can I have another kiss now~?"

Gilbert laughed, doing as he was told.

Today was the most awesomest day ever.

* * *

Soooo! How'd you guys like it? 0w0 Was it bad, good? Give me a review!

Hopefully you all liked it though. 3 I think i made it too short, and I kind of rushed through it too...

But! I still hope you guys liked it! =w=

**SOMETHING ELSE:** I have this friend, he's my Prussia. He's a HUGE fan of PruIta, but is kind of a little butt-hurt that there aren't very many PruIta fanfics here, that's why I want you guys to maybe write him some~? If you do, he and I would love you forever. 3 I just really want to cheer the guy up~ His name is Stephen, by the way! He's...He's into kinky stuff. So maybe a fanfic with Italy crossdressing, having nekomimi, or just being really sexy...It'd make him really happy. =7=

Dmitrii-out!


End file.
